Claudia Brant
Claudia Brant, seudónimo de Claudia Alejandra Menkarski es una compositora270 en Sadaic y productora musical de Argentina. Biografía Comenzó a escribir canciones desde muy temprana edad. A los 22 años firmó su primer contrato como artista con Warner Music. En 1998 se mudó a California para continuar con su carrera de compositora y productora. Desde su llegada Claudia ha logrado un promedio de 40 canciones grabadas al año, en diferentes géneros e idiomas (español, portugués e inglés). Reside en Los Angeles donde están situados su estudio y oficinas. Actualmente está trabajando en varios proyectos con artistas como Tini Stoessel (Hollywood Records), Leslie Grace (Sony), Reik (Sony), Ednita Nazario (Sony), Alex Ubago (Warner Spain), 5th Harmony (Epic) y Luis Fonsi (Universal).http://claudiabrant.com/ Trabajos ;Discografía *1991: Claudia Brant #Una mas #Juntos #Adonde estas ahora #Dame #Dificil volver a comenzar #Agua de lluvia #Para empezar otra vez #Olvidate #Puedo vivir sin ti #Aire de estrellas *1995: Tu marca en el alma #Tu marca en el alma #Como ayer #Yo por ti #Sera #Dejame ir #Su majestad el mar #Jugar mi vida #Buenos tiempos #Y no tengo el valor #Donde estas amor de mi vida ;Composiciones *2003: ¿Quién te dijo eso? (canción de Luis Fonsi) *2004: Mía (canción de DJ Kane) *2005: No se por que (canción de Chayanne) *2008: No me doy por vencido (canción de Luis Fonsi), Aqui estoy yo *2009: No importa *2013: Absurda (canción de Anahí) *2014: Por toda la vida (canción de Sie7e), Llegaste tú (canción de Luis Fonsi ft. Juan Luis Guerra) *2015: Solita me voy ;Colaboraciones Desmond Child, Dianne Warren, Lester Méndez, Tawgs Salter, David Foster, Toby Gad, Martin Terefe, Danny Elfman, Walter Affanassieff, Humberto Gatica, Lauren Christy, Steve Diamond, Brian Todd, Adam Anders, Brian West, Marius Moga, Jodi Marr, Chris Destefano, Jayson Desuzio, George Noriega, Mark Portmann, Jeremy Lubbock, Leo Z, Sebastian Krys, Armando Ávila, Lindy Robbins, Gary Burr, Kike Santander, Eman, Naughty Boy, Ferras, Reyli, Coti, Marco Marinangeli, Noel Schajris, Gianmarco, Neffu, DQ, Erika Nuri, Andrés Levin, Alex Cuba, Jorge Villamizar, Jeeve, Mottiff, Motesart y Lil’ Eddie Serrano entre otros. ;Interpretes Carlos Santana, Barbara Streisand, Josh Groban, Ricky Martin, Girls Generation, Michael Bublé, Fantasia, Il Volo, 5th Harmony, John Legend, Enrique Iglesias, The Tenors, Nathan Pacheco, Frankie J, Kenny G, Marc Anthony, Jennifer López, Camila, Sie7e, Kaay, Pedro Fernández, Alejandro Fernández, Paulina Rubio, Rosario Flores, Luz Casal, Lara Fabian, Alejandra Guzmán, Reik, Calibre 50, Allison Iraheta, Sergio Dalma, Noel, Thalia, Sam Alves, Debi Nova, Playa Limbo, Haash, Pedro Capó, Babado Novo, KLB, Ednita Nazario, Diego Torres, Olga Tañón, Marta Sánchez, Cristian Castro, Kumbia Kings, Chayanne, Luis Fonsi, La Ley, La Santa Cecilia y Víctor Manuelle, entre otros. Notoriedad *Ganadora de los concursos OTI en 1991 y Viña del Mar en 1995 (concursos de compositores mas prestigiosos en toda América Latina) *La mayoría de sus grabaciones han sido sencillos en los primeros puestos de los charts de Billboard. *Nominada a 5 Grammys Latinos y ha ganado un Grammy Latino por Canción del Año en 2009 *Galardonada Compositora Latina del Año por SESAC durante tres años consecutivos (2007-2009) *ASCAP Compositora Latina del Año en el 2012 *Durante 2014, ocho de sus canciones han figurado en los Top 20 de Billboard. En el mismo año, su canción "I’m not the only one“ grabada por Frankie J, destacó como end title de la exitosa película de Pantaleón y Lionsgate Entertainment "SPARE PARTS" protagonizada por George López y Marisa Tomei. *Nombrada recientemente "trustee" de NARAS (National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences) *VP de la costa oeste del “Salon de la Fama de los Escritores Latinos“ (The Latin Songwriters Hall of Fame). *Nominada dos veces como candidata a la junta directiva de ASCAP. *Nominada con Natalia Jimenez al Grammy Latino 2015 en la categoría “Mejor Canción del Año” por “Quédate con Ella”. Sus próximos sencillos incluyen “I won't cry for you” y “Calaverita” (La Santa Cecilia), "Inmortal" (Gloria Trevi), "Lionheart" (Girls Generation), "Solita me voy" (Leslie Grace) "A prueba de amor" (Sie7e), "La vida entera" (Gianmarco), "Dame esta noche" (5th Harmony) y "Cásate conmigo" (Belanova). *ASCAP Compositora Latina del Año en el 2015 Referencias Categoría:Música de Argentina